Prostytutka
by AnnZZ
Summary: Zoro za dużo gada, a Luffy lubi robić mu na złość. Efekt? Sanji korzysta. ZoLu SanLu


\- Sanji, proszę!

\- Mowy nie ma! Jadłeś godzinę temu! Ile pieprzonego mięsa potrafisz w siebie władować, do jasnej cholery?!

\- Saaanji! Zrobię co zechcesz! Błagam!

\- Wiesz, Luffy… Brzmisz trochę jak tania kurwa.

Głowa blondyna odwróciła się w stronę Zoro z nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem. Niebieskie tęczówki ciskały gromy w siedzącego nieopodal mężczyznę, który w odpowiedzi posłał kucharzowi drwiący uśmieszek.

\- A co, może mi powiesz, że nie mam racji? Luffy jest gotowy rozłożyć przed tobą nogi, bylebyś tylko dał mu żarcie.

\- Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, Glonomózgi? Ty nie masz niczego co mógłbyś mu zaoferować. No może prócz głupoty, ale tego mu akurat nie brakuje!

\- Ej!

Twarz Luffy'ego jeszcze chwilę wcześniej wyrażająca najczystsze zdumienie nachmurzyła się, gdy brunet skrzywił się z oburzeniem.

\- Wybacz kapitanie, ale czasami naprawdę brzmisz jak dziwka żebrząca o uwagę klienta…

\- Nie uważasz, że przeginasz, cholerny Glonie?!

\- Dziwka? Nie rozumiem…

 _A to niespodzianka…_ , stwierdził w duchu szermierz. Może faktycznie lekko przegiął z tym porównaniem, ale miał już dość widoku Luffy'ego skaczącego wokół Ero-kuka niczym rozentuzjazmowany szczeniak.

\- No więc, Glonie, może raczysz wyjaśnić naszemu kapitanowi kim jest prostytutka? — Sanji był więcej niż wkurzony. Co napadło tego kretyna, że postanowił zwymyślać Luffy'ego w tak obrzydliwy sposób! Blondyn czuł jak całe jego ciało drżało z oburzenia. Najchętniej skopał by to zzieleniałe dupsko, ale uznał, że wyjaśnienie brunetowi czym zajmuje się kobieta lekkich obyczajów będzie dla niego najdotkliwszą karą.

Twarz Zoro przybrała kolor dojrzałej wiśni, a usta mężczyzny otworzyły się szeroko, choć nie wydobył się z nich najmniejszy dźwięk. Szermierz wyglądał jakby go zatkało. Kucharz uśmiechnął się do niego z mściwą satysfakcją.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. — Zszokowane twarze oby mężczyzn zwróciły się w kierunku kapitana. — Wiem kim są i co robią prostytutki. — W ciszy panującej w kuchni, można było niemal usłyszeć dźwięk dwóch szczęk opadających na podłogę. — Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego Zoro uważa, że zachowuje się jak one, przecież nie robię nic oscenicznego.

\- Obscenicznego. — Automatycznie poprawił go Sanji, który usiłował wyjść z ciężkiego szoku. Skąd, do jasnej cholery, Luffy wie czym zajmują się prostytutki?! Zaciskając mocno powieki, blondyn potrząsnął głową próbując obudzić się z tego dziwacznego snu. Na jego nieszczęście, gdy otworzył oczy, Luffy nadal stał tuż obok z marsową miną, a Zoro siedział jak zbaraniały i tylko bezmyślnie się gapił.

\- No co? Raczycie mi wyjaśnić czemu niby zachowuje się jak dziwka?

Żaden ze starszych mężczyzn nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu sugerującego, że zamierzają powiedzieć COKOLWIEK. Luffy prychnął niezadowolony.

\- Świetnie! Skoro uważacie, że zachowuje się jak prostytutka to nie ma sprawy! Mogę się tak zachowywać! — stwierdził, a następnie podszedł do Sanji'ego, uniósł twarz patrząc mu prosto w oczy i bez chwili wahania przyciągnął go do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta. Szczęka blondyna najprawdopodobniej po raz drugi uderzyła by w drewnianą podłogę, gdyby gorące wargi nie ssały zapamiętale jego dolnej wargi.

Spod ściany dobiegło do nich słabe:

\- Oj…

Język Luffy'ego ślizgał się kusząco po wargach blondyna, który usiłował zmusić swoje kończyny do współpracy, świadom faktu, że powinien odepchnąć od siebie chłopaka i zakończyć tą całą absurdalną sytuację. Niestety, jego ciało miało nieco inne plany niż mózg. W efekcie uniósł ręce, obejmując mocno wąską talię i chętnie rozchylił wargi wpuszczając intruza do środka. Brunet skwapliwie wykorzystał sytuację i wtargnął ruchliwym językiem do gorącego wnętrza, badając nieznane terytorium. Chłopak był sporo niższy od kucharza, to też po krótkiej chwili pozycja, w której się znajdowali stała się dla kapitana niekomfortowa. Z zaciętym wzrokiem przerwał pocałunek i popchnął zdziwionego mężczyznę na stojące nieopodal krzesło. Nim Sanji zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, mniejsze ciało usadowiło się na jego kolanach, a gorące usta znów znajdowały się na jego własnych, atakując z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem. Ostre zęby bez litości zacisnęły się dolnej wardze blondyna, wyrywając z jego gardła jęk. Kucharz nie miał bladego pojęcia co chłopak zamierza osiągnąć swoim zachowaniem, ale uznał, że nie ma to większego znaczenia. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy ten podniecający kretyn siedzi na nim okrakiem i widocznie domaga się uwagi. Nie chcąc pozwolić by Luffy nad nim dominował, Sanji objął pośladki chłopaka i ściskając je brutalnie, uniósł lekko, a następnie opuścił rozgrzane ciało, tak by ich twardniejące erekcje otarły się o siebie. W odpowiedzi kapitan wyjęczał ochryple imię swojego kucharza, wysyłając przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa zarówno blondyna jak i szermierza, który wpatrywał się w obu mężczyzn niczym zahipnotyzowany.

Jego wzrok podążał za dłońmi mężczyzny, które wślizgiwały się pod czerwoną kamizelkę by musnąć wrażliwą skórę na plecach i po chwili wracały na dół jakby nie potrafiły oderwać się na długo od wyeksponowanego tyłka kapitana. Długie palce drapieżnie zaciskały się na dwóch zgranych półkulach, okrytych jeansowymi spodniami. Zoro oblizał wyschnięte wargi, a jego oczy powędrowały w górę, na twarze swoich kompanów. Widząc zarumienione policzki i wargi połączone w zmysłowym tańcu poczuł jak w jego gardle rodzi się kolejny jęk i nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać.

\- Luffy…

Słysząc chrapliwy głos zielonowłosego, chłopak oderwał się od Sanji'ego, który postanowił skorzystać z okazji i zaatakował odsłoniętą szyję, podgryzając i ssąc miękką skórę. Luffy obrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost na swojego pierwszego oficera. Jego tęczówki ściemniały z podniecenia, a rozszerzone źrenice lśniły niczym dwa czarne diamenty. Zoro był oczarowany. Miał wrażenie, że patrzy wprost na burzowe niebo, raz po raz rozświetlane przez światło błyskawic. Luffy przekrzywił głowę, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w lubieżnym uśmiechu. Powoli, z rozmysłem oblizał zaczerwienione od pocałunków wargi, a jego biodra zaczęły poruszać się szybciej, raz za razem ocierając się o męskość blondyna. Serce szermierza przyspieszyło. Czuł jak cała krew podąża w dolne partie jego ciała, sprawiając, że spodnie stały się nieznośnie ciasne. W co ten kretyn grał?

\- Podoba ci się Zoro? — Głos chłopaka był niski i chrapliwy, a oddech wyraźnie przyspieszony. Widać, jemu samemu cała ta sytuacja podobała się bardzo, a sądząc po zdławionym jęku, który wydał z siebie, nawet jeszcze BARDZIEJ.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?!

\- Chciałeś bym zachowywał się jak dziwka, prawda? — Oczy bruneta zalśniły złośliwie.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło! Przecież… Kurwa! — Mężczyzna nie potrafił się skupić na składnej wypowiedzi, ponieważ Sanji chcąc na powrót zwrócić na siebie uwagę bruneta, rozpiął właśnie jego spodnie i wyciągnął z środka, twardego i sączącego się penisa. Luffy wygiął plecy w łuk i zaczął głośno dyszeć, gdy chłodne palce przyjaciela zacisnęły się mocno na rozgrzanym organie, przesuwając się niespiesznie od samego koniuszka, aż do podstawy i z powrotem.

\- Luffy olej tego idiotę i zajmijmy się czymś przyjemniejszym. — Głos Sanjiego również był ochrypły i przepełniony pożądaniem. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał zmarnować okazji na gorący seks. Brutalnie zaatakował ucho chłopaka, przygryzając wrażliwy płatek. Luffy wplótł palce w blond kosmyki i westchnął z zadowoleniem, ale widać nie zamierzał porzucać konwersacji z drugim mężczyzną.

\- Co mówiłeś Zoro?

Szermierz zacisnął na moment powieki i wziął głęboki uspokajający oddech. Był zdeterminowany i miał zamiar dowiedzieć się co odbiło temu przygłupowi.

\- Mówiłem, że nie o to mi chodziło! Miałem na myśli twoje wieczne skamlenie o żarcie! Nie było w tym podtekstów seksualnych!

\- Och, czyżby? A kto mówił coś o rozkładaniu nóg? — Nie zaprzestając lubieżnych czynności, Sanji postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy i przepędzić Glona z jego kuchni. — Sam powiedziałeś, że Luffy zachowuje się jak prostytutka, więc nie powinieneś być tak zszokowany! Zresztą nieważne, skoro nie masz nic inteligentnego do powiedzenia to spadaj. Jakbyś nie zauważył, jesteśmy zajęci.

\- Zamknij się, chory zboczeńcu! I zostaw go, do ciężkiej cholery!

\- Mowy nie ma zazdrosny Glonie! Poza tym nie sądzę, by Luffy tego chciał, prawda? — Jakby na zaakcentowanie swoich słów, blondyn polizał wystający obojczyk chłopaka. Brunet zachichotał cicho.

\- Prawda! Skoro według Zoro zachowuje się jak dziwka…

Szermierz czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie. Nie wiedział tylko czy najpierw nastąpi eksplozja wściekłości, czy czegoś zgoła innego…

\- Kurwa mać! W co ty pogrywasz?! — Żyła na czole zielonowłosego pulsowała wściekle. Miał ochotę złapać swojego kapitana i stłuc go na kwaśne jabłko za drażnienie się z nim i w ogóle za całą to dziwaczną sytuację. Może to i on zaczął, ale na litość boską, do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że Luffy odstawi taką szopkę! Co więcej, w życiu by nie pomyślał, że Zboczona Brew, śliniąca się do damskich cycków, tak chętnie mu w tym przyklaśnie! — Może jeszcze zaczniesz skomleć o więcej?!

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale Glon dobrze gada! — Sanji skierował sugestywne spojrzenie na zarumienioną twarz bruneta.

\- Serio? Cóż… — Luffy wyszczerzył się złośliwe do Szermierza, a następnie pochylił się do blondyna i muskając ustami jego ucha wyszeptał głośno, tak by Zoro również mógł go usłyszeć:

\- Sanji… Pieprz mnie!

\- Tak jest, kapitanie! — Bez chwili zastanowienie Sanji wstał, przy okazji zrzucając z siebie bruneta, a następnie pchnął go brutalnie na blat barowy i wpił się w jego wargi. Pocałunek był jeszcze gorętszy niż wcześniej. Zoro miał wrażenie, że blondyn zamierza pożreć Luffy'ego żywcem, a Luffy jako wielbiciel mięsa, nie pozostawał mu dłużny i zwracał pieszczoty z równie wielką gorliwością. Szermierz obawiał się, że szok jakiego dzisiaj doznał odbije się trwale na jego psychice. Z chorą wręcz fascynacją przyglądał się jak między pocałunkami mężczyźni pozbywają się zbędnej odzieży, a ich dłonie w szaleńczym tempie badają każdy skrawek skóry partnera. Gdy wreszcie byli nadzy, Luffy ponownie oderwał się od Sanjiego i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, wyjęczał:

\- Weź mnie! Mocno!

Spełniając rozkaz swojego kapitana, blondyn podniósł mniejsze ciało, położył chłopaka na blacie i zarzucił sobie jego szczupłe nogi na ramiona. Sącząca się męskość kucharza muskała wyeksponowane pośladki.

\- Poproś!

\- Błagam, Sanji! — Słysząc jęczący głos swojego kapitana, Sanji wbił się głęboko w chętne ciało. Czując jak coś wielkiego i twardego rozpycha go od środka, Luffy zawył i wygiął się w łuk, uderzając głową o twardą powierzchnie barowej lady. Blondyn wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do syku i zacisnął dłonie na biodrach kochanka.

\- Luffy… Boże, jesteś taki ciasny!

\- Sanji, rusz się! Proszę!

Nie zamierzając odmówić, mężczyzna wycofał biodra, niemal całkowicie wysuwając się z ciasnego wnętrza i natychmiast pchnął ponownie. I jeszcze raz…

\- Tak!

Zoro miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie. Cała jego twarz paliła go jakby zamiast skóry pokrywały ją rozżarzone węgle. Nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, przesunął dłoń i potarł swoją własną twardą erekcję przez drażniący materiał spodni. Zaledwie kilka kroków dalej blondyn pieprzył Luffy'ego jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Zielonowłosy z boku obserwował jak penis jego rywala rytmicznie wsuwa się i wysuwa z ciasnego otworu. Luffy wił się i wyginął jęcząc jednostajnie. To było za dużo. Zoro zamknął oczy czując, że jeśli będzie patrzył na to choć chwilę dużej to zwariuje. Niestety zamknięte powieki nie blokowały lubieżnych dźwięków.

\- Kurwa!

Tracąc panowanie nad sobą zielonowłosy poderwał się na nogi i w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy parze kochanków. Zatracony w przyjemności Sanji, zauważył intruza dopiero, gdy ten złapał go za ramię i odepchnął brutalnie na bok. Blondyn sapnął oburzony i podtrzymał się jednego z krzeseł by nie upaść.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz?! — Cała jego postawa wręcz emanowała wściekłością. Był już tak blisko… Czy ten kretyn jak zawsze musi się wtrącać?!

Nie zwracając uwagi na rozjuszonego blondyna , Zoro spojrzał w dół na zarumienioną twarz swojego kapitana. Omiótł wzrokiem rozchylone, wilgotne wargi i błyszczące oczy patrzącego na niego ze zdziwieniem. Klatka piersiowa Luffy'ego poruszała się szybko, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. Czysta rozpusta.

\- Zoro?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Jedynie stał i wpatrywał się w leżącego na blacie chłopaka. Po chwili pełnej napięcia ciszy, odetchnął głęboko jakby podjął jakąś decyzję. Sanji obserwował go bez słowa, nie mając pojęcia co ten Glon zamierza.

W końcu zielonowłosy wyciągnął rękę, złapał garść czarnych kosmyków i podniósł Luffy'ego do siadu. Chłopak skrzywił się na to brutalne traktowanie, ale nie zaprotestował. Zoro trzymał go mocno, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej tak, że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Coś niebezpiecznego błysnęło w jego oczach.

\- Luffy… Jeśli chcesz być czyjąś dziwką, to musisz należeć do mnie!

Oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Po moim trupie!

\- To się da załatwić, Zakręcona Brewko! A teraz na kolana! — Mężczyzna szarpnął chłopaka za włosy, zrzucając go na drewnianą podłogę. Luffy, będąc w całkowitym szoku, nim się obejrzał, leżał na brzuchu przyciśnięty do twardej podłogi przez rozgrzane ciało swojego przyjaciela. Silna dłoń przyciskała jego twarz do szorstkich desek, odbierając mu jakąkolwiek możliwość ruchu, podczas gdy druga ręka rozpinała rozporek. Brunet zerknął na Sanjiego. Widział wściekłość na jego twarzy. Noga blondyna uniosła się do góry — mężczyzna był gotów zaatakować w każdej chwili.

\- Sanji, nie! — Na przystojnej twarzy kucharza pojawiło się zaskoczenie, ale posłusznie opuścił nogę. Zacisnął dłonie w bezsilnej złości. _Jeśli ten drań spróbuje skrzywdzić Luffy'ego, bez wahania go zabije!_

Tymczasem szermierz uwolnił wreszcie swojego członka z niewygodnych spodni i złapał biodra chłopaka, unosząc je do góry.

\- Tym razem nie musisz o nic prosić. — Rozgrzany penis płynnym ruchem wbił się w wąski otwór, wyrywając z gardła kapitana ochrypły krzyk. Luffy zacisnął powieki czując, że ponownie coś ogromnego całkowicie go wypełnia. Zielonowłosy bez chwili przerwy zaczął poruszać biodrami, biorąc go ostro, bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań. Jego zęby były zaciśnięte, a spomiędzy nich wydobywał się niemal zwierzęcy warkot. Wyglądał jak dzika bestia, która po długich łowach dopadła swoją ofiarę. — Taaak! Jęcz dla mnie Luffy!

Słysząc ten pełen władczości, ochrypły głos, chłopak zajęczał głośno. Paznokcie bezwiednie drapały drewniane deski, a on nawet nie zauważał drzazg wbijających się w opuszki jego palców.

Obserwujący tę scenę Sanji zaklął głośno i podszedł do mężczyzn. Ze złością odepchnął dłoń szermierza, która nadal przyciskała twarz chłopaka do podłogi. Luffy uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością. Długie, zgrabne palce pogłaskały jego policzek w czułej pieszczocie i Sanji odwzajemnił uśmiech. Mężczyzna oderwał oczy od zarumienionej twarzy kapitana i spojrzał na szermierza. Jego usta były otwarte, dłonie mocno zaciśnięte na wąskich biodrach, a po czole spływały strużki potu. Dla blondyna jasnym było, że Zoro zbliża się do finału. Kucharz z perfidnym uśmieszkiem podniósł się na nogi , podszedł do mężczyzny i, tak jak on sam chwile wcześniej, złapał umięśnione ramie, bezceremonialnie odpychając go z dala od bruneta. Szermierz upadł na tyłek i spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach.

\- Ty gnoju…

\- I nawzajem. Jeśli myślałeś, że pozwolę ci dojść w Luffym to jesteś jeszcze głupszy, niż sądziłem. — Po tych słowach sam uklęknął za chłopakiem i ponownie zagłębił się w jego wnętrze. Pokręcił odrobinę biodrami, odnajdując czuły punkt i dopiero wtedy pchnął ponownie. Brunet zacisnął powieki czując jak rozkosz wypełnia jego ciało.

\- Tak! Jeszcze raz, Sanji! Jeszcze raz!

Jego życzenie zostało spełnione. Blondyn przyspieszył ruchy, a kuchnię wypełniły głośne jęki i odgłos zderzających się ze sobą ciał.

\- Mocniej!

Dźwięki bioder uderzających o pośladki nabrał na sile. Zoro wpatrywał się ze złością w twarz blondyna, na której wypisana była najczystsza rozkosz.

Utrzymując to szaleńcze tempo Sanji poczuł, że jest już blisko. Pochylił się nad Luffym, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do spoconych pleców i polizał kark chłopaka. Ciałem bruneta wstrząsnął dreszcz, a mieście odbytu zacisnęły się mocno, gdy dochodził z imieniem kucharza na ustach. Czując jeszcze większy nacisk na pulsującego penisa, Sanji pchnął kilka razy i spuścił się mocno prosto do wnętrza swojego kapitana.

Spełniony, wysunął się powoli z wąskiego otworu i opadł bez sił na drewnianą podłogę, dysząc głośno. Oddech Luffy'ego również był ciężki. Chłopak spojrzał na niego i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- To było super!

Szermierz odwrócił twarz i podniósł się z podłogi bez słowa.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz, Zoro? — Mężczyzna spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na swojego kapitana. Na ustach chłopaka błąkał się figlarny uśmiech. — My jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, prawda?

Wyginając wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu, mężczyzna odwzajemnił spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że wyjdę? — W kilku krokach szermierz znalazł się przy chłopaku i złapał jego twarz. — Tym razem zabawimy się nieco inaczej… Otwórz usta!

Luffy mrugnął do niego, ale posłusznie rozchylił wargi, powolnym ruchem języka zlizując białą kropelkę, która pojawiła się na czubku pokaźnej męskości. Nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy zielonowłosego, otworzył szeroko usta i bez ostrzeżenia pochłonął całą długość, ssąc zapamiętale. Powieki szermierza opadły, gdy poczuł sprawny język ślizgający się po wrażliwej skórze. Usta Luffy'ego były niezwykle utalentowane i Zoro podejrzewał, że fakt, iż chłopak niemal cały czas coś je mógł mieć na to jakiś wpływ. Po chwili wszystkie myśli uleciały z umysłu mężczyzny, ponieważ Luffy przyspieszył tempo, a gorące wargi przesuwały się jak szalone w górę i w dół. Dłonie chłopaka powędrowały do góry i zielonowłosy poczuł, że sprawne palce masują jego tężejące jądra. Wiedząc, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, Zoro otworzył oczy, spojrzał w roześmiane oczy swojego kapitana i doszedł potężnie wypełniając jego usta ejakulatem. Luffy połknął wszystko i otarł wargi wierzchem dłoni. Siadając na podłodze po turecku, wyszczerzył zęby do zdyszanego szermierza i ubranego już Sanji'ego.

\- Teraz możecie powiedzieć, że zachowuje się jak dziwka! — Zaśmiał się, jakby cała ta sytuacja była najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. — No to teraz czas na zapłatę!

\- Hęę?

Nami przeciągnęła się i przetarła zaspane oczy, otwierając drzwi od kuchni i wchodząc do środka. Widząc pokładowe potworne trio, zamrugała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co wy tu robicie o tej godzinie? Jest środek nocy!

\- Och, Nami-san! Luffy je kolację. Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

Faktycznie, przy suto zastawionym stole siedział zadowolony z siebie kapitan. Jego usta były załadowane jedzeniem.

\- Pracowałam nad mapami… Zaraz! Jak to kolację?! Jest trzecia w nocy!

Zoro zerknął na nią i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz doskonale, że jak on czegoś chce to zrobi wszystko, by to dostać prawda?

\- Tak, ale…

\- Nie pytaj.

\- Nami-swan! Może herbatki?

\- Tak naprawdę to przyszłam po kawę…

Luffy połknął ogromny kęs mięsa i uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojej nawigatorki, po czym zwrócił się do Zoro.

\- Oj, Zoro! Pobawmy się w chowanego!

\- Co?! Luffy zwariowałeś?! Chyba słyszałeś która jest godzina?! — Ku zdziwieniu kobiety, szermierz bez słowa podniósł się i ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy spytał:

\- Chcesz szukać, czy się chować?

\- Ej, Zoro czemu się zgadzasz…

\- Już ci mówiłem: lepiej nie pytaj…

\- Zoro, szukasz!


End file.
